Daughter of Athena
by reader346
Summary: Bella is a Demi God and she's Annabeth's half sister. She stayed year round at camp since she was nine and ran away from home, but now she's moving back to Forks to look for some new half bloods to help out with the up coming war. But she doesn't find half bloods she finds vampires.
1. Coming home

**This is my first fan- fic so please bear with me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Twilight all credit goes out to Rick Riordan And Steph Meyer**

I was flying to Forks, Washington to live with my father, Charlie, but not on a plane, no, I hate planes, I hate the horrible food, obnoxious people, and worst of all the turbulence. So, no, not a plane, Chiron, the activities director at camp Half-blood let me borrow a Pegasus. I was dreading my arrival in Forks I hadn't seen my father in eight years and I wasn't looking forward to confrontation.

When I was nine years old I ran away from home after Charlie and my step mother Renee had a big fight … about me.

Renee felt that I was putting the entire town in danger because I'm a demi-god and monsters kept attacking, I was nine years old and had no idea how to fend off a monster and my step mother hated me so I took off.

Eventually I found Luke, Thalia, and Grover. Grover told us all about Camp Half-Blood for kids like us and that was our destination on our travels we met Annabeth Chase, my half sister and she too became part of our little group.

Sadly we did not all make it to Camp Half-blood; Thalia sacrificed herself to help us make it to camp. The monsters almost successfully killed Thalia but her father, Zeus, took pity on her and turned her into a tree and that tree became a magical barrier.

You see Thalia was a child of one of the Big Three and everyone thought she was the child of the Prophecy so it was absolutely essential that she got to camp to start her training ASAP.

The Prophecy goes like this:

A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze

But now everyone thinks Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and one of my best friends, is the child of the Prophecy because after Thalia came back to life she became one of The Hunters of Artemis therefore eliminating herself by becoming immortal before her sixteenth birthday and now Percy is fifteen leaving us one year for the impending war we have on our hands.

I have been training since I was nine and going on quests since I was thirteen, I would be ready for war.

The thing is we don't have enough half-bloods; Luke went bad and took a hand full of campers with him.

So I'm going to Forks to see my dad before the war and also to look for some new half –bloods who can help us with the war, unfortunately my dad was forcing me to go to school so I would by searching for some demi-gods there and I would also search the nearest cities like Seattle and Olympia.

Before I knew it we landed in my dad's backyard where he was waiting to greet me.


	2. Going to school

**I forgot to mention that Charlie and Renee get divorced shortly after Bella leaves. Sorry. And Bella is a slight OOC**

**Anything you recognize probably isn't mine**

**Anyway Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the PJO series**

Beep-beep-beep Beep-beep-beep Beep-beep-beep

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I was not in a good mood, today I start Forks High.

Yesterday after I arrived I unpacked , hid my weapons, and put all my camp stuff in the attic except my knife I had it on me at all times and small pouch of golden drachmas just because you never know what could happen and I liked being prepared.

My knife is smaller than Annabeth's therefore more portable and it's Celestial bronze, obviously, I usually kept it in my inside jacket pocket or if I was wearing long enough boots it went in there I think I'm going to keep it in my boots while I'm in Forks because of the rain, I figure I'll be wearing boots more often.

My knife is a keepsake I had since I was 10 years old my mother, Athena, gave it to me on my birthday she even made it especially for me on one side its engraved in Ancient Greek in small letters :

_με την κόρη μου, η αγάπη στην αρχαία, Bella_

_(To my darling daughter, Bella) _and on the other side the owl Glaucus, her symbol, is carved on.

It really is beautifully done, it has a hilt made of soft, white, shining silver that really clashes beautifully with the 16 ½" triangular blade made of celestial bronze, it looks more like a piece of art work than a weapon the light bronze and creamy silver go wonderfully together, but it is extremely deadly, it also has magical properties,

like Percy's sword, if I lose it in battle all I have to do is hold out my right hand and it will come back to me and zoom into my hand and it shows me where I or any of my siblings are

(I have a habit of getting lost and my mother knows that) all I have to do is look into the reflective surface of the blade and it shows me a map.

When she gave this to me I realized I was a better knife fighter than anything else, someone once said

"The most dangerous fighting style is knife fighting because you have to be brave enough to get up close and personal." (But I am also trained in sword fighting and with the bow and arrow.)

Annabeth and I are the same like that because we are both knife fighters,

we are so different but we are still best friends and I'm two years older we even look different she has curly long blonde, hair tan skin, tall, slender, round faced and

I have a heart shaped face, wavy waist length brown hair, pale skin, slender, and basically our only similarities is the traits we get from our mom like we're both great strategists and we both have stormy grey eyes. I thought about all this while I was driving to school, it should be easy enough to find.

My dad was being especially sweet too me I think he's trying to make up for all those years we never spoke to each other he even bought me a truck so I could drive myself to school every day its really old and rusty but I love it.

When I arrived at school first I got my scheduled and memorized it and the map of the school just in case I needed a fast escape it was a pretty small school, doesn't seem too complicated.

Soon the school started piling up with more people and eventually the bell rang and I made my way to my first class. I could feel people watching me they probably don't usually get new comers here. Throughout the day I met Mike Newton who I imagine with golden fur and a wagging tail, Jessica Stanley who is best friends with Lauren Mallory which reminds so much of Clarisse I the way that she acts and Eric and Tyler who's last names I don't remember.

School so far has been horrible because of my Demi-god ADHD and Dyslexia and the fact that I'm the new kid,

the Chief's daughter who ran away when she was still in elementary school to New York , no less, finally decides to come home I would rather be fighting a hydra.

I was sitting with Mike and friends at their lunch table when I saw them… Vampires I recognized the signs right away the pale skin, unnaturally good looks, and on top of all that they weren't eating

"Vampires" I whispered all of their heads snapped up and looked in my direction

"Oh, no" I muttered quietly obviously they heard that I wanted to kick myself. What is my problem? Why can't I keep my mouth shut? I locked eyes with them but their eyes were gold.

What? Aren't they supposed to be red?

Whatever they are Vampires and now I'm going to die. That's awesome. I got up quickly and ran towards the exit I could hear Jessica and Mike calling after me but I ignored them I got into my truck and drove off. Wow first day of school and already I'm ditching…..

**Hey! Thanks for reading **

**Please let me know what you think**

**The more reviews I get the faster I will update!**


	3. Research and Dreams

Sorry I took so long to update but here it is….

disclaimer:I do not own twilight or the PJO series

_Previously:_

_I was sitting with Mike and friends at their lunch table when I saw them…_

_Vampires I recognized the signs right away the pale skin, unnaturally good looks, and on top of all that they weren't eating_

_"Vampires" I whispered all of their heads snapped up and looked in my direction_

_"Oh, no"_

_I muttered quietly obviously they heard that I wanted to kick myself._

_What is my problem? Why can't I keep my mouth shut?_

_I locked eyes with them but their eyes were gold._

_What?_

_Aren't they supposed to be red?_

_Whatever they are Vampires and now I'm going to die._

_That's awesome._

_I got up quickly and ran towards the exit I could hear Jessica and Mike calling after me but I ignored them I got into my truck and drove off._

_Wow first day of school and already I'm ditching….._

I ran to my room with a million ideas wizzing around in my head each theory more ridiculous than the last,

so many questions I didn't have the answer to

What is a coven of five vampires doing going to Forks High school? Why are there eyes gold? The gold eyes eyes really freaked me out they reminded me of when Luke got possessed by Kronos last year he doesn't have any control over his body anymore.

Could these vampires be possessed by kronos?

Could kronos possess more than one person at a time? Is that even possible?

If so what are vampires possessed by kronos doing going to a small town high school?

I got out my laptop, went to my favorite search engine, and typed in

ANIMAL ATTACKS + FORKS, WASHINGTON

I clicked on an article I thought was most reliable and it ended up being an advertisement for a

Hunting's Goods store, after some more through research I found that the last animal attack in town

was January 5, 2007; five years ago.

(Vampire attacks can often be mistaken for animal attacks)

I started preparing myself for anything that might come, like Kronos in the shape of five angry vampires,

I'm not an imbecile I know who would come out victorious if it came down to that but it'll be a cold day

in hell when I go down with out a fight. I started preparing myself making plans of escape I had my knife next to me and I started planning and plotting thinking of different tactics or methods I could try,

I have natural rhythm for organizing and processing information just like all of Athena's children.

I decided to try and find out more about them so I hacked into the school's software which

wasn't much of a challenge they really did a poor job at protecting their information, I didn't know their names so I decided I would look at this year's Year Book pictures.

I found them easily enough the short pixie like one's name is Alice Cullen, the tall beautiful blonde is Rosalie Hale, the blonde guy Is Jasper Hale,

the big one body builder guy is Emmett Cullen, and lastly Edward Cullen was the one with the reddish brown hair. I clicked on Alice's (she was first alphabetically) personal file and I came up with this:

Forks' High School

****Grade:11 Male: Female:x

D.O.B:2/12/1995

Student Name:Alice Cullen Student Signature:_Alice Cullen_

Parent/Guardian: Carlisle Cullen

Parent/Guardian Signature:_Carlisle Cullen_

(Please fill out completely)

Sibling(s) Current school Foster/ Adoptive Child Student Id

(If Available)

Edward Cullen Forks' High School yes

Emmett Cullen Forks' High School yes

Jasper Hale Forks' High School yes

Rosalie Hale Forks' High School yes

List Known Medical Conditions/Allergies:None

Address:2307 Makem Rd. Home Phone:None

Zip code:98331

Emergency Contacts:

Name Relation to Student Cell# Work #

Carlisle Cullen Father (360) 555- 01-29 (360) 555-90-65

Esme Cullen Mother (360) 555- 76-89

****Student Signature:_Alice Cullen_

Mother/GuardianSignature:_Esme Cullen_

Father/GuardianSignature:_Carlisle Cullen_

From what I gather there are in fact seven vampires in town, five posing as students and two posing as parents.

Why? What's the point?

With that information I shut my laptop and I rest my head on my pillow I pulled out my knife and ran my fingers over the engravings, thinking the more I thought about it the less sense it made all this vampire talk was giving me a head ache my head was pounding,

I rubbed my temples in response I put my knife under my pillow, like always and I shut my eyes deciding a good nap would clear my head.

(A/N: I thought about ending it here but… nah)

I was on a large cruise ship, it was steadily rocking against the waves all the passengers seemed to be in some kind of a daze, they didn't appear to be able to see or hear me. To make things even weirder the ship was crawling with monsters.

I just stood in one place for awhile watching people going about, I was unsure of what to do then I decided to explore the ship and saw a woman cradling a crying baby in her arms

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-"

I started to say but she didn't even turn her head she just sat there and held her baby,

I thought that was pretty weird so I quickly left the room suddenly the dream shifted I was watching Percy and Luke no not Luke kronos arguing and I found myself unable to move all I could do was watch

****kronos turned toward him with a crooked smile.

"You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Percy Jackson. But it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks.

"He held out his hand and dangled a little silver bracelet with a scythe charm- the Titan lord's symbol.

Percy muttered,

"Communication device… spy at camp." Kronos chuckled. "You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way.

Now drop your sword and surrender to me or your friend dies." He swallowed. One of the giants had his hand around Beckendorf's neck. he was in no shape to rescue, and even if I tried, he would die before he got there. They both would. Beckendorf mouthed one word:_Go._

Percy shook his head. The second giant was still rummaging through the peach cans, which meant Beckendorf's left arm was free.

He raised it slowly- toward the watch on his right down by the swimming pool, one of the _dracaenae_hissed,

"What issss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?

"Beckendorf closed his eyes tightly and brought his hand up to his watch. Percy had no choice. He threw his sword like a javelin at Kronos.

It bounced harmlessly off his chest, but it did startle him. He pushed through the crowd of monsters and jumped off the side of the ship- toward the water a hundred feet below..

Monsters yelled at him from above. He plunged into the sea the explosion shook the world. Heat seared the back of my head. The _Princess Andromeda_blew up from both sides, a massive fireball of green flame roiling into the dark sky, consuming everything.

****I woke with a start I sat up in my bed and of one thing I was certain Beckendorf is dead.

Hello all, thanks for taking the time to read this Please review I really do enjoy hearing from you the more you review the faster I will update! FYI I did take some of the dream directly out of the book!

REVIEW!


	4. Beckendorf

**FYI this will probably be my last update for a while 'cause I'm starting high school tomorrow and I'll probably be super I wanted to say sorry for my little outburst on the review that I got and to all you people who said that I overreacted and you probably wouldn't have done the same thing... good for you 'cause your a lot more mature than I am and I ****decided I'm not going to let reviews bother me thats why I took down my little rant well that and 'cause it's against the rules, I so did not know that. I just wanted to say thanks to the person who told me it was illegal ,sorry but I forgot your name.**** I am not giving up on the story I will finish it... know what I noticed while I was writing this I write everything in Past Tense as if Bella is telling a story or something, Hmm, has nothing to do w/ my story, I just wanted to share this information with you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or PJO series anything you recognize is probably not mine**

Charles Beckendorf... dead. No. It couldn't be possible Beckendorf was always so strong and brave, yet the dream showed me different there was no possible way that he could have survived an explosion that big.

I wasn't worried about Percy after all he is the son of The Sea God and he jumped into the ocean so he should be just fine. I had to confirm this so I decided I would contact one of the most sensible people I know, my sister, Annabeth Chase.

I sat up and reached over to my nightstand , opened the drawer pulled out a small grey pouch I untied the strings and I took a Golden Drachma in my hand. I walked over to the bathroom, turned on the shower head, I grabbed my lamp and angled toward the water thus creating a` rainbow using the mist method.

I looked into it and said

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, Please accept my offering." and tossed in the Drachma

"Show me Annabeth Chase, Halfblood Hill"

Annabeth appeared she was in the sword fighting arena and she was really letting the dummy have it too.

"Annabeth!" I called, she turned confused then her eyes landed on me I waved at her offering a small smile.

Excited she said "Bella? Why are yo- What are-" "What's wrong?" she asked reading the grim expression on my face, suddenly serious.

"I have to talk to you about something." I was surprised how calm I sounded, she set her sword down and she walked closer to me. She motioned for me to continue showing me she was listening and I began to tell her about my dream.

"Please don't interrupt me," I took a deep breath " I really have to get through this"

She nodded understandingly.

By the end of it I wasn't even looking at her I didn't want to cry.

"You know these demi-god dreams have never been wrong, not in my experience." she offered quietly,

" I know"

"Oh, Poor Beckendorf!" she wailed tears streaming down her face, she was crying now I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't.

Annabeth is such a strong person seeing her cry makes me want to cry, but I don't. My stomach turns, I feel as though I could throw up, I've known for a few hours but its just know hitting me that

I'll never see him again, we weren't even that close I don't know why his death is hitting me so hard I felt a pit of grief and anxiety in my stomach it was to hard to believe that he's gone he was so strong

in every sense of the word he never spoke much but when he did _everyone _listened because whenever he would say something it always important.

_He had a mind worthy of Athena _I let my thoughts wander a I thought of Silena, **(A/N : I don't know if I spelled that right :/ )**

_"_Annabeth," I said interrupting her crying

_"_Hmm" she mumbled

_"_Who's going to tell Silena"

she looked straight into my eyes, and I knew what she was thinking this was going to **kill** her she and Beckendorf had been dating and they were really is sensitive at the best of times. She was going to be an emotional _wreck_.

_"_I guess I'll do it" she replied after a moments hesitation "I mean, your in Washington and you can't tell her over a I.M. that's worse than telling her over the phone.." she drifted off

"Yeah, Ok" I imagine Silena's reaction and a lump forms in my throat I know there was nothing I could have done but I can't help but feel guilty.

I just want to be done with this conversation.

"I should go I have school tomorrow"

"Oh, ok bye" this might be my last chance for outside help I feel horrible about Beckendorf but I have to say something

"Annabeth, What do you know about vampires?"

She looks confused

"Vampires?" she repeats "Bella what have you gotten yourself into?!" she whisper screams and in the exact moment the words leave her mouth I hear my dad open the front door and he calls for me

"Bella?" "Are you here" I turn to Annabeth and she opens her mouth to say something but I cut her of

"Sorry,Annabethgottagobye!" it comes out fast and rushed and I wiped my hand throught the rainbow and it went away I quickly turned off the shower and put the lamp back in its place.

**Sorry this chapter is so short I'm having a bit of a writer's block but I will strive to make my chapters for reading!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Monster Problems

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long it feels like forever ago since my last update. **

**But I have been super busy and you can't say I didn't warn you because I told you I would be starting High school in the last chapter, did I not? By the way I am blowing off all my homework to write this for you guys so you're welcome.**

**Oh and Please keep in mind I do take some things directly out of the book. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or PJO or any of the characters.**

Without Further ado- chapter five:

"I'm here dad" I called , I quickly put all my demigod stuff away and positioned myself : I lay on my stomach on my bed with my laptop open and in front of me. I heard him climb up the stairs and he walked up to my door and opened it.

"Hi" I greeted him, smiling I closed my laptop. He crossed his arms over his chest a stern look on his face

"You want to tell me why I got a call from school saying you missed your last your last two classes?" he questioned.

I sat up and sighed, the smile disappeared from my face

"Oh that,"

"Yes that" he replied in the same tone, I had anticipated this and I came to a conclusion; what he doesn't know won't hurt him. He raised his eyebrows in question waiting on an answer.

"I had to leave school," I began slowly "because I had an issue I had to take care of." "An issue?" he questioned skeptically

"Yeah."

"And what kind of issue would that be, don't insult my intelligence young lady, I won't have you skipping school." now he sounded mad, I cringed and I prayed to the Gods my story wouldn't sound too rehearsed.

"There was some kind of a problem back at camp and I had to go there immediately- they needed all the help they could get- but in the end in they took care of it and by the time I got back school was over as it turned out it was nothing they couldn't handle ."

I lied a second I knew he bought my story I looked him straight in the eye and saw his anger and suspicion melt away it was replaced by a look of guilt.

I'd always been a good liar, its all in how you say it, you have to wholeheartedly believe your lie and be careful to never show the signs of a guilty conscious but

I knew that my lieing skills weren't why he believed me , no, it's for another reason could say telling him this specific lie was like hitting below the belt, and it's even worse because I carefully crafted this lie to make him uncomfortable enough so that he would believe

me he doesn't think I would ever lie to him about my demigod life, but I had reminds him of his failed marriage with Renee and how he lost his daughter for eight years, my

demigod life has always been a touchy subject because of that, I know he loves me but I also know that he hates that side of my life. So there has always been that awkward middle area I try so desperately to avoid.

His voice was softer now,

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes , no big deal, and don't worry I'll make up my school work." as if that was my biggest worry, with a small nod indicating that I was clear and I wouldn't be getting grounded he left the room. I hate that I have to lie to him but it was the only way I could think of to keep him safe its true what they say:

_Ignorance is bliss. _I wish I was still in the dark about the supernatural, I wish I was normal, I wish I didn't have ADHD and Dyslexia, I wish that my biggest worries were my grades and where I'm going to go to College,

I wish that I didn't have a divorced father who hates my... _world _for lack of a better word because being a demigod _is _like living in another world, a world where prophecies are made about young boys

destined to save the earth and where children learn how to fight and participate in war and those kids almost never make it to adulthood and are usually killed early on by some horrible creature before they even know who they are.

This is my world, a world where people good people die horrible nasty deaths a place where Beckendorf is dead and soon many others will be to, and it's one where my biggest worries right now

are the impending war about to come and how we are hopelessly outnumbered and how I still have to find some new recruits who would be willing to fight alongside us in battle and I have to figure out what to do about the vampires attending my high school.

I slept straight through the night it probably had something to do with those sleeping pills I took. I got up and got dressed; I wore a simple long sleeved red shirt, a faded blue jean jacket, a pair of black jeans , and over the knee length boots I put my sheath on my knife and placed it my right boot.

I was sure to be extra prepared today at school so I got my celestial bronze five inch blade pocket knife and put it in my inside jacket pocket. I looked at the clock it read 7:30 that means I have a solid half hour to get to school I grabbed a granola bar and my backpack and headed for school.

I arrived at school at 7:45, it took me fifth teen minutes to get there, I sat in my car, I turned on the radio and turned it to the classical station, the classics have always been my favorite.

I listened to Claire de Lune I just figured I would wait there until the bell rang I looked out the window, the parking lot was starting to fill up it had also started to rain then the bell rang

"Ugh" I slumped in my seat, took a deep breathe grabbed my backpack and headed for my first class.

Jessica was mad at me for running out of the cafeteria without giving an explanation as to why I ditched the rest of the school day so I told everyone I left running the day before at lunch because I was having an asthma attack

(I don't even have asthma but they don't know that), they seemed to buy it and Jessica calmed down and became her usual chatty self.

I saw nothing of the Cullen or Hales up until lunch they had their heads down and didn't seem to be talking, the food in front of them was untouched Jessica sat with her back to them and

I sat in front of her between Angela and Eric I watched them the entire lunch period I would look past Jessica's shoulder to watch for any suspicious behavior, they were quiet the entire time, they seemed to be trying to avoid attention .

As soon as the bell rang they all got up and left for their classes.

"Bella" Angela called, pulling me away from my thoughts, concern evident in her face and voice. My head snapped up her face, I answered her

"Yes"

"Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah, wait up" I said as I grabbed my things, we walked to our classes together she directed me to my biology class when I walked into the room I almost turned around and walked back out again ,

Edward Cullen was in my class I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black, he's hungry and this is very bad for me.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along.

Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by _him_, perturbed by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye.

He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me.

During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin.

This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing.

I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase _if looks could kill_suddenly ran through my mind. Then I thought he's a vampire his looks don't have to kill you he can do it himself.

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. Again I was left to wonder what in Hades is a Vampire doing going to school and why didn't he kill me he clearly wanted to and he could have in a second , Why? None of this makes any sense.

I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the bewilderment that filled me.

"Hey Bella" a voiced called , I looked up to see Mike

"Hi, Mike.""

Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I decided to play dumb

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I

were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and

clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my Gym teacher, Coach

Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class.

The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.

Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms.

The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.

I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the

signed slip.

"How did your first official day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Good" I lied, she seemed convinced .

When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole.

I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly I was so confused nothing seemed to make sense anymore could it be possible that Edward Cullen didn't want to hurt me. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house thinking about Edward the whole way.

My original theory about Kronos made no sense if they were possessed he would have killed me and any witnesses, but he didn't. I am so confused.

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review they motivate me to get off my lazy butt and write**

**plus they make me smile :) REVIEW**


	6. Annabeth & School Again

**Keep in mind this chapter isn't really what I want it to be I kind of wrote it in a rush , I'm running low on ideas and yours are highly welcomed so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Twilight, or any of the characters anything you recognize from anywhere probably isn't mine**

I paced in my room, my head was pounding. I was starting to question everything I had grown up believing... Edward Cullen. How could this vampire have

caused such a ripple effect? I was taught that vampires were dangerous, vicious creatures he could have killed me in second they, the Cullen's, could have

taken out the entire town and fled. Why? Why?! Why do they stay in this town and pretend to be human they go about their 'lives' going to school and work.

"Bella?" a heard a small voice come from behind me , I turned my head in shock and I saw Annabeth's face staring at me through an IM, she looked to be in

distress. I pushed away all my worries and anxieties and focused on my sister.

"Annabeth" I breathed "What's wrong?"

"It's Percy." I motioned for her to continue "Nobody's heard from him I was hoping he might have contacted you." her voice was laced with concern and fear. I

always knew Annabeth had feelings toward Percy and he's always been too blind to see it.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't." "But when I saw him in my dream he jumped in the ocean, I wouldn't worry about it, after all he's the Son of The Sea God, and he's

probably down with his dad or Tyson having the time of his life."

"Tyson?" she sounded confused

"Yeah, remember he went down to work -"

"Work with Poseidon, yeah I remember now" Annabeth's relief was evident in her face and voice. I smiled. "You know what, Bella, your right; I don't know why

I was so worried." "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Alright well, see you later, I guess" she offered me a half a smile.

"Annabeth, wait!" "I need your opinion on something"

She looked shocked "Okay, what is it?" I took a deep breath

"There's a coven of seven vampires in Forks." She blinked

"What do you mean? Bella you have to get out of there now its way too dangerous!"

"Annabeth just calm down, okay, listen." After I calmed her down I told her everything from my original theory about Kronos to Edward's obvious blood lust and

his self restraint.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know" I said exasperated "Could it be possible they have no intention of hurting anyone in Forks?"

"Possible but not probable, I mean what about …their diet." She replied hesitantly

"I don't know?" I've never felt so clueless I'm all out of ideas.

"Whatever you do don't confront them, avoid them at all costs."

"I know that I'm not stupid" I rolled my eyes at her. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry that was mean" I kicked the rocking chair that sits in

the corner of my room with frustration "AH! It's just so…. Confusing. I feel so helpless; I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Would you feel better if I had Silena send a Pegasus to patrol the area for a few days?"she asked

"It would make me feel like I'm about this big" I said pinching my pointer finger and thumb together to about half a centimeter. She laughed

"Oh come on just (she let out a loud ear piercing whistle) and he'll come to your aid"

"No" I shook my head

"It'll just be until I get there." That caught me by surprise,

"You're coming to visit?" She nodded excitedly "Since when?"

"Since now, I'll be there in four days" "Let Charlie know, Ok?"

"Alright I'm sure he'll be fine with it, parents love you." I smiled

"I know" she laughed and swiped her hand through the Iris message and I was left alone with my thoughts.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock I looked around my room , it seemed smaller. My dad moved in an old sofa bed he had in the attic, for

Annabeth, when she gets here, I thought that was really nice of him. I got up and did my usual morning routine , I was in the Forks High School parking lot

sooner than I'd hoped I sat in my car listening to my favorite classical music. I looked out the window there were no people I looked at my watch it read 8:20.

I'm late, quickly I took my keys out of the ignition ,grabbed my stuff and ran towards the school, in my haste I didn't see where I was going and I ran straight

into what felt like a giant brick wall. Thankfully I didn't drop any of my things.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-'' I looked up to see Emmett Cullen looking down at me. He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him the chance I sprinted to

my first period class and managed to slip in unnoticed by the teacher my heart was beating really fast, it took a while for me to calm down. The rest of my

classes went by excruciatingly slow. I now hate my English teacher he called on me three times to read in which I made a fool of myself every single time, High

School English sucks when you have ADHD and Dyslexia.

Everything was normal up until lunch Jessica was gossiping away and Mike was persistently trying to strike up a conversation with me which I cleverly

dodged with short one syllable answers every time. I looked over to the Cullen's table and there were only four people sitting there. Edward was missing.

Something made me think it was my fault, it made me feel…. Guilty? I don't know. The tall blonde one, Rosalie, caught me staring and she gave me the meanest

death glare I've ever seen but I didn't back down I glared right back , this went on for about 30 seconds until the little one, Alice, pulled her away. _Ha_ I

thought _I __win. _Alice smiled at me and at that second the bell rang. My last two classes were a drag but before I knew it the sixth period bell rang and I headed home.

**Thanks to all of you who read this and that one person, you know who you are, thanks for telling me to get off my butt and write. I wrote this chapter**

**for you! Also thanks to all of you who reviewed. You guys are pure awesomeness!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W : )**


	7. Should Have Left a Note

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update I've just been having a bit of a writer's block and I'm running low on ideas so yours are always appreciated.**

**If you have a thought on how you might want the story to go PM me and I'll try to fit it in somewhere….**

**Also check out my dream cast on my profile, let me know what you think about them.**

The next day Edward wasn't at school again, or the day after, or the day after that. Today is Friday I should be excited today Annabeth's coming over, but I'm

not because Edward wasn't at school again. Should I be feeling this bad? It's not my fault. Right? I always catch his sibling watching me and they always

remain completely impassive except Rosalie, she, well let's just say if looks could kill I'd be dead and Alice sometimes smiles at me. Whenever I see one of them

I am filled with a feeling of malfeasance. I know I shouldn't be feeling bad I didn't do anything wrong but I have to push this feeling aside the Cullen's – even if

they aren't with Kronos – are still a threat that I have to deal with, so far nothing has happened but something tells me that's not going to last long.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, I bit into a granola bar and I glanced at the old wooden wall clock that hung over the counter it was only a quarter to nine;

Annabeth's flight doesn't get in for two more hours. I sighed, the thought of two more agonizing hours without my best friend and sister was unbearable. I just

want someone to talk to. Charlie is still at work and I got back from school a while ago. I looked out the window the rain had calmed, it was a gentle drizzle

now more than anything. I stood up and made my way to the front door I turned the door knob and with a gentle creak I pushed the door open. I stood

standing on the porch for a while then I went back inside the house and I didn't bother to close the door behind me I quickly grabbed my jacket off the couch

and slowly I put my rain boots on. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me I put my hood up and I stuffed my hands in my pocket I decided I would go

for a walk, it was quiet, there was nothing but the sound of the soft rain and the gentle crunch of gravel under my feet with each step that I took, I had no idea

where I was going. I ventured into the forest; it really was beautiful, not many colors though everything was covered in green. It's been so long since I've been

here Annabeth, Thalia, Luke and I had some hiding places down here back in the good old days. Before ever thing went to Hades and life was an adventure I

really miss those times things were so much simpler then. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a branch snapping in two. There was someone behind

me. There was some one behind me. I turned to face them; I couldn't see anything whoever was there was hiding. _Cowards, _I thought

"Who's there?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth a man stepped out into my line of vision, but this was no ordinary man his long blond hair was tied

behind his neck in a ponytail, he stood at about 5'10" he was wearing blue jeans and a pale blue shirt his clothes were frayed with wear and he was bare foot.

But his eyes were what got me they were a frightening shade of burgundy, he was a vampire. When I came to this realization I quickly pulled my knife out of

my left boot, where I always kept it and I raised it and pointed it at his face. This all happened very fast. "Get away from me." I said in my most threatening

voice. I stood tall with my chin up; no way was I going to let him know how horrified I was of him.

"Now, now." He sounded oddly calm his voice sent shivers up my spine I stood refrigerated by fear. "Why don't you put that down" he said beckoning at my

knife "It won't help you here." I didn't move, his eyes looked at me curiously the irises were almost black with a touch of ruby around the edges. He stepped

toward me smiling, I took several steps back

"Get away." My voice was firm and commanding. He didn't listen; in an instant he had me. I felt his cool finger wrap around my throat my arms went limp as he

lifted me off my feet and pushed me up against the tree. His face was inches from mine and then suddenly he dropped me and I fell hard onto the cold, damp

floor. He still stood above me then his foot stepped hard on my leg I heard the sickening snap of my bones breaking, I let out a sharp scream of anguish. He

grabbed me by throat and lifted me off the ground once more. I still had my knife in hand I lifted my arm and swiped the knife against his throat unfortunately

my knife wasn't big enough to successfully behead him but it sliced through half way. He let go of me and his head lolled pathetically off to one side, it was a

nauseating sight I almost gagged. He seemed to still be in shock he just fell silently onto the floor his mouth slightly ajar in surprise.

Then I heard I gasp of shock behind me I quickly turned my head to see Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie Cullen. They looked to me then to the vampire then

back to me again.I stood quickly ignoring the stabbing pain in my right leg and ran in the opposite direction. I tried to keep the weight off my broken leg. I ran

as fast as my legs,well leg, could carry me for about seven minutes then, after a while I started dragging my injured leg. I felt dizzy; the pain was finally getting

to me then I found myself wondering _Why hadn't the Cullen's come after me? Was that blonde vampire with them? _I fell to the floor then I remembered about

Annabeth I was supposed to pick her up at the airport. I imagined her standing there alone looking out into the crowd for someone who isn't there, when she

realizes she's alone she'll try to call me and when I don't answer she'll try to call my dad but he won't know where I am. _I should have left a note,_ that was the

last thing I thought of before I was engulfed by darkness.

**REVIEW**

**and ****check out my dream cast on my profile, let me know what you think about them.**


	8. The Cullen's

_**This chapter is dedicated to the victims of the tragic shooting of Sandy Hook Elementary in Connecticut. Rest in Peace. My heart goes out to the victim's families, I'm terribly sorry for your loss.**_

The Cullen's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or PJO Series, anything you recognize probably isn't mine.**

_Where am I?_

That was my first initial thought when opened my eyes. I had been placed on a white sofa, my head propped up on a fluffy throw pillow, and I was wrapped in a white polar fleece blanket. I sat up quietly and examined myself I had a few minor cuts and bruises, which were all cleaned, with the exception of my broken leg, it didn't hurt as much anymore that probably had something to do with the fact that it was in a cast now. I was also barefoot and someone had changed my clothes and put me in grey pajama sweats and a purple tank top, I was relieved to discover I was still wearing the same bra and under wear that I put on this morning but I couldn't help but feel a little violated. My hair had been brushed and made into a side French braid, I stood up which was a hard task with my leg in a cast and no crutches I looked around the room I was in.

It looked like a family living room it was very bright, very open, and very large. It must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by yelling, it was coming from the next room. I stared gaping at the door that separated me and whatever was happening in that room.

I immediately recognized the arguing voices, I looked to my left and on the coffee table next to the couch was a framed picture I picked it up, and it looked like a family portrait of the Cullen's. There were seven of them standing together, in the middle was a couple holding hands. I didn't recognize the woman she had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel colored hair reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. The man whom I assumed was Carlisle Cullen had collar-length blond hair, with a well-toned medium frame, slight but muscular. I recognized the girl standing next to him as Alice she had one arm around Carlisle and the other around Jasper who was standing right next to her he was looking down at her and smiling. Edward was standing directly behind Alice he had one hand on her shoulder as if he were trying to restrain her from jumping up and down he too wore a smile on his face. Standing next to the woman, Esme, I assumed; was Emmett and Rosalie he stood opposite of her with his arm wrapped around her waist, he had a giant goofy grin on his face and Rosalie was positioned next to Esme and even her who always seemed to be scowling had a soft smile playing on her lips. Gently I put the frame back in its place. The voices were arguing loudly but the words were indecipherable they were speaking to quickly, it was hard to follow but I did pick up a few key words and phrases that were spoken slower, probablyfor enunciation like_; __**Chief's daughter**__, __**Volturi,**_and the one that really worried me_ , __**she has to die.**_

I tried to be silent as I limped to the door, dragging along my injured leg. Then suddenly it was silent, I froze.

"You're awake."

Slowly I turned; Alice was the one who had spoken. I stood facing them I was five feet away from the door. Could I make it? No. I couldn't possibly out run them though every bone in my body told me to do just that, but I didn't, I knew it was useless. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, my heart was racing it was beating a thousand times per second. Then Alice spoke again, her voice like a bell.

"You should lie down. You're hurt."

Carlisle took a step toward me; I took three steps back, when suddenly a wave of calm washed over me, I relaxed

"Alice is right you ran almost two miles on a broken leg, you must be in a lot of pain."

"Not really" I answered

"Your leg was not just broken it was shattered." "You must have an extremely high tolerance for pain." He was polite, friendly, and he sounded genuinely concerned for my well being.

"Something like that."

"It's hard to believe you could even stand without any support." He was trying to make small talk, I noticed.

"It's not my first broken bone."I said conversationally I looked down at my wrist, my watch was gone. "Where's my watch, my clothes, my knife, what did you do with my stuff!?" I exclaimed "What time is it?" "How long was I asleep for?" All of this came out rushed**. **Then suddenly a second more powerful sense of calmness overcame me. I took a breather "what happened?'

"I understand your very confused and to answer your previous question it is nine forty five, you were asleep for one hour, the pain was too much on your body, you collapsed you were unable to stand."

"Pain, what pain?" He beckoned toward my leg, "Oh, Right."

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" Esme asked with a kind smile, my eyes scanned the room Alice gave me an encouraging look, Rosalie glared at me, Emmett was watching me intently, ready to grab me if I tried to run, Jasper stood with his arms crossed watching me, all emotion erased from his face. I just stared at her unsure of what to do. Then she repeated herself, "Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" I blinked

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Said Rosalie exasperated, her voice was flat and cold it sent shivers up my spine. Emmett put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she shook it off.

"Rose." Carlisle scolded her; she didn't say anything more but continued to glower at me.

"Of course you have a choice dear." Esme said rather maternally as she extended her hand out to me, reluctantly I took it she was cold to the touch her skin was like ice and hard as marble. She led me to the sofa I had woken up on and I sat. All the other Cullen's stood watching me unspeaking. With a wave of sudden relaxation my fear and anxiety was gone.

"What would you like to know?" I spoke with a verbal nonchalance. Carlisle responded in a polite manner

"Well there are a few things we are rather curious about."

**If you have a thought on how you might want the story to go PM me and I'll try to fit it in somewhere….**

**Also check out my dream cast on my profile, let me know what you think about them. REVIEW!**


	9. I'm a Demi God

**Hi Guys…. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been going through some tough stuff personally and the truth is I haven't had as much inspiration to write as I did before , but I pulled it together for you guys, sorry it couldn't be sooner…... **_**Enjoy**_

_Previously: _

_"What would you like to know?" I spoke with a verbal nonchalance. Carlisle responded in a polite manner _

_"Well there are a few things we are rather curious about."_

"I will answer all your questions on a few conditions." I sounded more confident then I actually was. Rosalie scoffed

"_Conditions" _her voice a dangerous whisper_ "_we saved you, you're lucky to be alive we could have let you die!" she motioned to Carlisle "Carlisle fixed your leg and made sure you were alright, Alice even got you a new set of clothes because yours were all wet and Esme made sure you were warm and comfortable, she didn't want you to get sick and _you_ want _us_ to agree to you stupid condition! No." "I'm done, I say we kill her and get it over with already." "She is way more trouble than she's worth," The cruel sincerity in her voice frightened me to my very core I was afraid to even breathe, and I don't know what possessed me to say

"Why didn't you?" my voice came out in a small whisper, her eyes glared through my soul, a shiver ran through my spine.

"Rose!" Esme scolded her, she sounded very much like a mother but Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her.

"Whatever" she muttered and swiftly exited the room and slammed the door behind her, Emmett followed although he didn't appear to be as upset he just seemed concerned for Rosalie. Carlisle sighed

"I'm sorry about her, she's just a bit–" I cut him off

"Bitter?" I offered I now masked my previous fear and weakness with an air of indifference

"Actually I was going to say... protective, she is protective of her family" he sounded apologetic , I noticed how he said family as opposed to coven

"Okay, what's that have to do with me?" He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Alice

"Nothing." She said matter– of – factly with a smile "She's horrible at the best of times; to make things worse she doesn't even like you." I rolled my eyes at that statement

"She doesn't know me" I contradicted tentatively

" Doesn't matter, not to her, don't worry she'll get over it."

"Perhaps it would be best to change the subject, now we haven't been properly introduced I'm Carlisle, this is Alice, Jasper, and Esme and the pair that just left where Emmett and Rosalie and I do believe you've met my other son, Edward"

_Him I know_ I thought. Carlisle was eyeing me carefully, Alice and Esme were watching me curiously, and Jasper was standing the furthest away from me he remained stolid, it was unnerving

"I'm Bella."

"Bella," he repeated smiling " If you don't mind we do have a few questions, and you are of course welcome to voice your concerns or _conditions_ ."

"Alright first things first, Where are my things?" I questioned

"Safe"

I clenched my jaw so I wouldn't yell

"Where?" I said again this time more heatedly my hands balled into fists

"I think it would be best if we hold onto your things for now." Carlisle replied calmly

"What about my clothes!" I stood up quickly, I kept my arms at my side and I could feel my fingernails piercing my palms, my knuckles white. I balanced carefully on my good leg levitating my broken one a few inches off the ground the pain in my left leg was stronger now than before, but none of that mattered.

"I want my things back." I spoke slowly attempting to calm myself, the pain in my leg was harder to ignore now, it was a very deep unceasing ache, I felt faint from the pain, I lost my balance for a second and staggered a bit, swaying slightly, I composed myself and put all my weight on my right leg.

"Are you alright?" Alice spoke this time. I turned to face her

"No. I'm not I need my things back, I need my stuff. Give me back my stuff," I was starting to sound like a five year old whining and complaining for a shiny new toy, but I couldn't care less.

"You will get it back in time." "It's just a precaution."

"Precaution." I repeated testily "What do you think I would do? Attack you? I mean honestly. I'm not an idiot. I know how this turns out, I couldn't possibly outrun you or over power either of you especially considering my current condition, even if I had my knife or if I was fully ambulatory.I mean your vampires for crying out loud! And I know that the Volturi have rules about this sort of thing, everything is supposed to be one big secret , like what we do with the mist…." I rambled on

"You know about the Volturi?! And your still alive?!" Rosalie had now burst through the same door she had previously stormed out through with Emmett behind her looking curious

"So you know." It wasn't a question it was a statement and it was the first time I'd heard Jasper speak since I woke up.

"Well yeah. " I muttered _ I'm not stupid_

"How did you figure it out?" Esme asked quietly " How did you know?""

I furrowed my brow in confusion

"Well it was pretty obvious, but your eyes did throw me off for a second. Aren't they supposed to be red?"

I said letting my curiosity get the best of me, I couldn't help my self.

" Well you seem to be well informed about, well… our kind." Alice spoke now

" Well you aren't the first I have met." I replied shuddering as I thought of the time I had came face to face with

those dreadful blood red eyes, I just barely got away.

"How much do you know exactly?" Carlisle asked

"I know that The Volturi are the largest and most powerful coven and enforce the laws of the Vampire world

and the basically gist of it is that mortals aren't supposed to know anything about them."

"How do you know all of that?" Carlisle asked. I raised an eyebrow

"They teach it to all the demi gods." A silence fell over the room until it was broken by Rosalie

"The what?" she asked. My eyes widened in surprise

"No. You don't know? How could you not know? I mean I just assumed…."

"Know what?" Carlisle echoed Rosalie's same confused tone

"What I am." I answered

"Uh, Human?" Emmett asked

" Not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?" Rosalie asked skeptisim clear in her voice

"I think you know."

"No, we don't." Carlilse had concern clear in his voice

"God," I said. "Half-god."

"That's insane" Alice said "If something like that existed I'd have seen it."

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?" All the Cullen's were looking at me like I was crazy

"Bella," Carlilse said sounding like a concerened parent walking slowly towards me "Those are all just myths,"I rolled my eyes "Then I suppose you are sinply a figment of my imagination, since you too are supposed to be a myth."

"That's different."

"Is it though?" I questioned, I knew how difficult people could be I remembered how long it was until Percy finally accepted he was a demi god.

"Yes, you are claiming to be Half God."

"Demi god, that's the official term. Or half bloods" I said calmly.

I looked around the room Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were looking at my like I was crazy, Rosalie had sort of a smug look on her face but Carlilse and Esme showed nothing but concern.

"I can prove it you know."

"Oh, this should be good." Rosalie laughed and Esme scolded her

"If you could just give me my knife."

"I don't think that's good idea." Esme said warily

"Why not?" asked Rosalie with a smirk on her face, she held my knife in her hand "She should be able to prove herself if she wants to." I knew she was making fun of me but that didn't matter, I held my right hand out extended to its full length, my palm facing her and instantly my knife pulled out of her hand and zoomed toward me, the grip landed firmly in my hand in less than five seconds. This time it was my turn to smirk

"Proof enough for you?" All the Cullen's stood in awe.

" But how?" Carlilsle asked

"Magic." I was completely serious

I held out my knife for them to see " Do you see the engraving?" " They say:_ με την κόρη μου, η αγάπη στην αρχαία_, Bella loosley translated it means To my darling daughter, Bella"

"My mother made it for me," I flipped it around "See this," I pointed at the second carving "That's her symbol, the owl Glaucus." "My mother is Athena, Goddess of wisedom and battle startegy."

"What's that?" Alice said pointing to a reflection on my knife, I smiled this was my favortie feature,

"That is us." Alice looked looked like a reflection from afar was actually that, "This is a mirriored reflection of exactly where I am, take a look." bright purple letters shone brightly they read:

FORKS, WASHINGTON ** CULLEN MANSION- LIVING ROOM

It was written in both English and Ancient Greek. Directly under the name of the location was a picture of Forks from a God's eye view and all over it was tiny blue specks representing different people going about their lives and only one red blinking speck – me

"Amazing" she breathed the rest of the Cullens appeared breathless

"It will show the exact location of whomever holds it, with that red dot"

"Truly breath taking." Carlisle smiled

"Bad ass" it was the first time I had heard him speak since I'd been here

"Do you believe me now?" I asked

" I am coming around to it, you have to understand it is difficult to wrap one's head around such a thing." The rest of the Cullen's nodded in agreement except Alice

" I believe you!" she exclaimed

"Thank you."

"So you knew about us the moment you saw us because of your … background?" Jasper spoke a second time

"Pretty much, it's kind of hard to miss." He and Alice shared a look. Now it was Carlisle's turn to speak  
" So you've met other vampires before?" "Yes, I was only nine and she almost killed my sister and me." I answered

"But you were just a child!" Esme gasped

"Wait, I thought you were the Chief's only daughter." Emmett said, I jumped slightly when he spoke

"Yes, I am the _Chief's_ only daughter, she's my half sister on my mother's side." I explained then suddenly I remembered again, I shouldn't have showed them anything, I shouldn't be so at ease with them.

"I have to go." I said

**Sorry about leaving you with another cliff hanger but I'm so tired, I'm just going to update this and then goto sleep. out my dream cast on my profile, let me know what you think about them. REVIEW!**


	10. Memories

**Sorry it took so long, I've been studying for my final exams plus I've been sick with the flu (Still am.) MY THROAT HURTS!**

_Previously:_

_"Wait, I thought you were the Chief's only daughter." Emmett said, I jumped slightly when he spoke_

_"Yes, I am the Chief's only daughter, she's my half sister on my mother's side." I explained then suddenly I remembered again, I shouldn't have showed them anything, I shouldn't be so at ease with them._

_"I have to go." I said_

"Give me my things I have to leave."

"I'm sorry, but we don't know what might happen." said Carlisle. I rolled my eyes at this statement.

"How about this, if you tell us _how_ you managed to do that to that nomad, we'll let you go." Emmett bargained, I

noticed how he said nomad, so the blonde wasn't with them. I didn't answer I looked around the room sizing it up. I

had to get out of there. Then it came to me I got up and hobbled to the front door, none of them tried to stop me

they probably assumed I couldn't get far. But my plan wasn't to try and run away, not literally anyway. I turned to

see all of them a couple of feet behind me, I ignored them. I put my lips together and blew a long sharp whistle and

I looked to the sky. The Cullen's were watching me curiously put it didn't matter because in a matter of seconds I

saw a large black figure flying towards me, Blackjack. He landed in front of me and I quickly hopped onto his back

and he took off flying, I looked back at them to see the flabbergasted looks on their faces, and I couldn't help but

laugh. See they didn't know about a certain conversation I had had with Annabeth three days previous:

_"Would you feel better if I had Silena send a Pegasus to patrol the area for a few days?"She asked_

_"It would make me feel like I'm about this big" I said pinching my pointer finger and thumb together to about half a centimeter. She laughed_

_"Oh come on just (she let out a loud ear piercing whistle) and he'll come to your aid"_

_"No" I shook my head_

_"It'll just be until I get there."_

I laughed at the memory and Blackjack sored higher into the clouds.

* * *

Annabeth was sleeping on the couch I had picked her up from the airport on Blackjack wearing PJ's . You could

imagine her response when I told her what had happened

"They know? Bella it isn't safe here anymore we should just go back to camp or at least I.M. Chiron" "And what

about the nomad he's already tried to kill you once and now you've angered him" She had said

determinedly. I told her I would think on it before she passed out on the couch she had also said I wasn't acting like

myself that I wasn't acting _normal. _Well guess what I'm NOT normal.

I have seen things most people couldn't imagine. Most people would have been

sent to the mental asylum if they had experienced half of the things most demi gods endure daily, the pain and

strain is enough to make you go crazy. A demi god's life is not fun or glamorous, it is a combination of pain and

suffering that never ends, most don't make it to adulthood. After many years of suffering I have changed. I had

become really good at putting away my emotions in a small box, locking it, and throwing away the key, I just forget

about it until it fixes itself. Ignorance that was my fatal flaw, believing if I just ignore all the bad stuff and lock it all

away it would disappear. I'm not stupid I know that's not the way it works but after many years of building myself a

safe secure place, a place of complete neutrality in my mind I found it was difficult to stop. I'm not _completely_

ignorant I am aware of the things going on around me: all the pain, death, treason, and war. I acknowledge that

the world seemed to have taken a horrible, never ending spiral downwards but I was never able to confront how I

felt about all of this. It's always been hard for me to open up about things to people, even to myself, I don't like

traveling far outside my comfort zone in the feelings department, my best friend in the world is my sister and my

other friends are Thalia and Grover whom I've known for seven years and Percy Jackson, I haven't known him as

long, and it wasn't exactly easy for me to warm up to him but I would die for all of them. That's why what I did with

the Cullen's was so out- of- character I have never revealed so much about myself to complete strangers and to a

bunch vampire no less. Not even to the other campers, I'm friendly with them but we aren't exactly friends and I

never let them know so much when I first met them, I was really good at keeping people in the dark. I had become

an expert at masking my pain, I was now the girl people came to for consolation, I was no longer the girl who

needed to be comforted and hadn't been for at least seven years, really I had toughened up when I witnessed

Thalia's death, she was the first person among many others of which I had seen die, it paralyzed me, I remember I

had never been so afraid, not even when the Cyclops or the vampire had come after me because that was the

moment my innocence had been ripped away from me and I would never forget it:

_We were finally here, the famed Camp Half Blood we had all heard so much about, where we would be safe and we would _

_meet other kids like us, beautiful strawberry fields surrounded us. It was a strawberry farm, just like Grover said. Acres of _

_bright green and red everywhere, strawberries must have been in season but I didn't have time to admire any of it I sped _

_by it all in a blur. All we could do was run, 'Run, run faster!' This was all I could think, we had to get away, now! I pumped _

_my legs harder and harder as I heard the snarling beasts approaching behind us. I didn't dare look back only forward, only _

_to my destination but my eyes couldn't help but wander over the grassy strawberry fields. Luke, Thalia, Grover and _

_Annabeth were running with me. Annabeth was the smallest, about an inch or so shorter than I was but she and Thalia _

_where the fastest and they where only about two or three feet ahead of the rest of us, but we quickly caught up to them _

_and we where now running in a row. Annabeth was slowing down and breathing heavily clutching a stitch in her side, I _

_grabbed her arm and pulled her along_

"_We can't stop." I breathed, she nodded and we hurried on and I risked a glance over my shoulder and hope rose in me _

_we were way ahead of them. Then suddenly the entire world seemed to slow down when Annabeth tripped over a rock _

_and fell hard on her face - we all stopped and stared for several seconds,_

"_Annabeth are you alright? Come on we have to go!" I said in between deep breathes. Annabeth tried to stand on her _

_own but she fell back down immediately, fat tears rolled down her face_

"_I ca -can't" she was crying hard now holding her ankle delicately, Luke kneeled down and felt her ankle_

"_I think it's broken," He announced, scooping a crying Annabeth up in his arms "looks like I'm gonna have to carry you."_

_"G- Guys, there gaining on us!" Grover bleated nervously looking behind us, I turned to see and he was right, I counted _

_five hell hounds and three furies, my heart sunk to my stomach. Annabeth had stopped crying we looked around at each _

_other, tears stinging in my eyes._

_"OK, Grover take Luke, Annabeth, and Bella to camp I'll stay and fight them off." She ordered with an authority I've only _

_heard in dire situations. "I'll catch up to you guys, now go!" she added seeing the resistant looks on our faces_

"_Thalia" Luke protested, now she was angry_

"_Go!" They hesitated for a bit but the Grover took off running and Luke trailed behind him carrying Annabeth, I stood still _

_unsure of what to do, Thalia turned to me_

"_What are you doing?! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" "Get out of here Bella!"_

"_But" I argued_

"_NOW!" she shouted, I turned and ran, my entire body was shaking with tears, and I was crying hysterically, the wind _

_was whipping my hair around. I stopped, I couldn't possibly leave Thalia alone I turned around but I didn't move I watched _

_Thalia fight she held aegis high and she swiped her sword through a hell hound effectively killing it and she injured one of _

_the furies . But they were too much for her, they over powered her easily and she let out a blood curling scream that sent _

_shivers up my spine. One of the furies looked up_

"_Kill her!" She yelled in a gravelly voice pointing a gnarled finger in my way. A lump stuck in my throat. I turned in the _

_opposite direction and ran frantically towards the camp. I ran faster than I ever had in my life, I went as fast as my legs _

_would carry me. But in all my fear I stumbled and fell to the floor._

* * *

That was all I remember from that day until I woke up in the infirmary, apparently when I fell I hit my head on a rock

and suffered a concussion although I'm told that Chiron and a bunch of campers, unbeknownst to me, saved me

and dragged me back to camp were unable to save Thalia. By the time they got to her she was gone and in the

place of her stood a giant green pine cone tree. I cried for weeks because it was my fault, I could have helped her, I

could have fought with her but instead I ran. Why? Because I was scared and from that point on I vowed I would

never again let feelings of fear or anything else get in the way of the people I love. I started training hard and

became found talent in knife and fist fighting, Annabeth and I practiced ten hours a day every day with the knife

until we were masters, we could never let what happened to Thalia happen to anyone else ever.

**Please review.**


	11. At Camp

**Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated but I've been super busy and I wanted to spend some time with my grandma (she visited last week)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Twilight, anything you recognize does not belong to me.**

"Bella, Bella Wake up!" Groggily I opened my eyes. Annabeth stood over me fully dressed, trying to shake me awake. I looked up at her barely able to keep my eyes open, my mind was foggy.

"Wake up!" she shouted once more, I turned away from her and pulled the pillow over my head, to keep the sound out, Annabeth made a frustrated noise and snatched my pillow away from me and in the same swift moment threw my sheets off my bunk. That got me.

"Hey!" I jumped up, "What was that for?!" "Why are you bothering me on Saturday?"Gingerly, I sat down rubbing my eyes. I looked around the empty cabin "Annabeth, where is everybody?"

"We have to go _now._" She said ignoring my question taking my hand and lifting me up, she was holding a bundle of clothes in her hand and she shoved them into my arms "Change, quickly." she ordered

"What, Why?" I asked turning around to watch her close the windows and shut the curtains.

"Just do it, okay?" she replied exasperated shoving me into my bathroom and slamming the door, "And brush out that rat's nest you call hair!" she shouted from the other room.

"So mean," I muttered removing my pajamas and throwing on the outfit Annabeth had picked out for me. I looked in the mirror and saw what Annabeth was talking about, my hair is absolutely ridiculous, I brushed out my hair and tried to pat down the frizz but it wouldn't stay down so I finally gave up and tied it up in a messy braided bun, a single loose strand fell down to my face which I promptly tucked away behind my ear.

I jumped when Annabeth banged on the door "BAM BAM BAM!" "Hurry up!" she shouted

"Would you calm down you lunatic, I'm ready now can you tell me where we are going?" I asked, walking out

"Chiron wants to see you. Now hurry, move!" she demanded shoving me towards the door

"Alright, geez, you know you've gotten _so _much meaner since we got here." I said, walking towards the door. She rolled her eyes at me,

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean, but we have to go now." she said following me out the door and out into

"Why?" I asked pausing at the bottom of the stairs, Annabeth is a hell of an actress but I could usually tell when something was off; she has a tell, when she lies she always does the same thing first she repeats your question back to you then she pushes her hair over her left shoulder.

"Why?" she questioned, I made a mental note:

'_There's number one'_

"Because" She said throwing her hair over her left shoulder

'_And there's two'_ I thought

"We have to-" I cut her off

"Liar." I demanded folding my arms over my chest; she looked as though I had hit her. I saw an anger flash through her eyes before composing herself and mirroring the expression of a bemused somewhat offended child.

"What are you talking about, Bella? I haven't even spoken."

"Please don't insult my intelligence, Annabeth" I said exasperated "I know you're lying to me Chase, and I need to know why."

"How?" she asked raising a skeptical eyebrow

"Annabeth, we grew up together, I know you. Plus you have a tell." I winked at her before heading off to the big house

"I don't have a tell." she said following me

"Yes you do"

"Alright then, if I have a tell, what is it?"

"Yeah right, like I'm going to tell you."

"Why?" she demanded

"Because if I tell you, you'll stop doing it." I reasoned "So tell me, what's the real reason?" she bit her bottom lip and quickly scanned the room until her eyes finally landed on me.

She inhaled loudly and exhaled through her nose "Bella, could you just once do what I want?"

"I am, see we are going to find Chiron."

"How's your leg?" she asked

"A little sore, but at least I don't have a cast anymore."

"If you had taken any more ambrosia you would've burned, you know that."

"Yes I know."

* * *

We didn't speak the rest of the way to the Big House she walked alongside me her blonde curls bouncing as she went. A small breeze blew some leaves across the grounds the air smelled of strawberries. As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath; the beauty of the camp never ceases to amaze me.

On the side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. The landscape was dotted with ancient Greek architecture: an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena; they all held the appearance of being brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in Camp Half-blood T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at the archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail or rode the Pegasus's in the sky

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple; whom I recognized as Dionysus he wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt.

"Hello Mr. D" Annabeth greeted him

"Hello" I repeated. As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.

"Annabel, Becca" he nodded acknowledging us and then belched loudly

Chiron had his back to us he was sitting in the wheelchair. I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Hi, Chiron" Annabeth and I said simultaneously

He turned and smiled at us.

"Ah, Bella. Welcome back, I do believe we have much to discuss, come." Chiron said as he led me away from everybody else. This can't be good.

* * *

Once we were away from listening ears Chiron turned to face me

"Bella, Annabeth tells me there is a large coven of vampires living in Forks, is there any reason I didn't hear this from

you first?"

I shook my head disappointingly "That Annabeth, I am never telling her anything ever again."

"You're avoiding the question." he pointed out

"I told them Chiron,everything, I didn't mean to it just happened, I don't know why but I felt that I could trust them. I should have told you the moment I found out about them but I wanted more information. I'm so sorry Chiron."

He nodded to show he was listening so I continued

" They are strange, nothing like any vampires I've ever heard of. They come to the same school as me and one of them sits next to me in Biology, Chiron." I complained "He is very peculiar, I know that Demi- Gods have stronger scents than regular mortals and he noticed it, but he didn't even try to attack me, I could tell my scent appealed to him but he moved away from me it was as if... as if..." I said getting lost in my own thoughts

"As if?" Chiron encourageed

"It was as if he didn't want to hurt me. When the bell rang he got out of there so fast and I ran into him in the office he was trying to switch out of that class period And he hasn't been to school since they denied him." "And I think that Forks is some kind of a Hot spot for vampires because another one tried to kill me and if it wasn't for the Cullen's that vampire would've succeeded."

"That is strange, tell me Bella, What color are their eyes?" he asked

"Oh! And that's another thing there eyes were gold. I thought they were supposed to be red."

"Bella, you are dealing with vampires, the kind that feed on anything but human, animals to be exact. The animal blood causes their eyes to dilute to a golden coloring."

"So what are you saying, that they are some kind of... vegetarians?"

"In simpler terms yes. All I ask of you when you return is to leave them be if they bring you any harm, which is doubtful, you contact me right away. I'm sure if you ignore them they will do the same. You can return to your activities now if you wish."

I nodded and began walking back to Annabeth

"Wait, Bella, there is one more thing I should mention." He added

I stopped and faced him

"What's that?"

"Just because they don't want to hurt you does not mean they can't"

"Duly noted."

"Another thing if you should find any half blood who would be willing to help us you bring him here right away. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Little battles are breaking out everywhere. Camp recruitment is down to nothing. Satyrs are having trouble finding new demigods and bringing them to Half-Blood Hill, so many monsters are roaming the country. Our friend Thalia,hasn't been heard from in months. These are dark times we are living in Bella, take care of yourself."

"I will, Chiron, don't worry."

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**And for those of you who are interested in Harry Potter fics I have found a good one called Three's a Crowd by ****JoLLY rAnChEr 18. Normally I don't go for these kinds of stories because she's added a new character but I think it holds promise. **

**Here's a link if you want to check it out : s/8954333/1/Three-s-a-Crowd**

**REVIEW! : -)**


	12. At Camp - continued

**Sorry it took so long, here is my next chapter**

Annabeth and I made our way to Cabin 3, once we reached the outside of Poseidon's Cabin I turned to Annabeth

"Did you know Thalia's missing?"

"I didn't think it'd do much good,telling you I mean, we can't do anything about it" she whispered looking forward

I nodded, understanding her reasons

"Regardless, you should've told me anyway." I countered

"Wouldn't of helped, you would've just gotten all upset and-"

"And I would have gone to search for her." I finished

"And I would have stopped you"

"You would've tried." I said stubbornly

"Look Bella," She said roughly, turning to face me "you're not going to do anything stupid are you?" She asked her grey eyes held worry but I knew she was always thinking tactically (As do all of Athena's children.)And I also knew she was reading my expression.

I stayed silent.

"Bella." Her voice was pleading

"What?" I answered innocently moving up the steps to knock on the door.

"Percy open up! It's us!" I shouted through the front door

"It's open!" he yelled through the door, Annabeth grabbed the knob and pushed the door open from behind me, I walked in with Annabeth following. Percy was attempting to clean up his room, a task that by the looks of it hadn't been done since Tyson's departure to work with his dad.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Percy asked confusedly "I thought you were with your dad in Washington." I looked back at Annabeth then to Percy then back at Annabeth

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, I knew you would."

"Well Percy," I said walking over to him "You thought wrong." I hugged my old friend, when I noticed something deeply disturbing

"Oh my Gods, Percy!" I exclaimed pulling away from him, getting a full view of his startled expression "When did you get taller than me!" Annabeth let out a sincere laugh (Which was rare from a demi-god now-a-days.) I was horrified, thinking back to when he was just a little 12 year old and I was 15 and several inches taller than him.

"Uh, I don't know?" came his smart response

"I don't like it." He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted

"Perrrrcy," Grover bleated barging in the cabin, Grover stopped and looked at Annabeth and me "Bella, Annabeth?" "What're you doing here?"

"Who did you tell?" I asked Annabeth, thinking my friends would be expecting our arrival

"No one." She answered hugging Grover I rolled my eyes at her and greeted him.

"Se- seriously though, you guuuys, what are you doing here? We didn't expect you back for a while."

"Well, it's been impossible for me to find some new recruits around Forks."

"Have you been trying?" Annabeth asked skeptically

"Uh... honestly? No, who knew school could take up so much time?"

"I knew, I feel your pain." Percy said solemnly,placing a comforting hand on my shoulder

"School is the worst." I agreed

"That sounds weird coming from one of Athena's kids." Percy observed "Aren't you guys supposed to love school and learning and books and stuff?" he questioned stupidly. Annabeth and I gave him similar looks of disbelief, I shaked his hand off of me

"Did you seriously _just _say that?" Annabeth asked

"It's like you want me to punch you. Do you? Because I will." I added

"You know Bella, sometimes you're just plain mean." he said timidly subtly trying to back away from me

"I know," I replied "and sometimes you're just plain annoying"

"Ugh!" he exclaimed faking being hurt "that hurts me right here." he said patting his hand over his heart

"Sorry." I said insincerely

"Look it's not that I hate school per say...it's just..." I thought about it then for a second then decided "I hate the awkward run-ins with people I don't want to see, I hate the teachers that bully the students that aren't "A+ Students" and worst of all the debarment - I hate the division- the cliche cliques and, and I hate that we, as demi-gods, are always _shunned..." _I said feigning I was pushing something away "for being different." I finished

"That's true everywhere, not just in schools." said Grover gravely

"I wouldn't even be going to school if I didn't have to." I said thinking back to my first day at Forks High, when I heard Percy quietly ask Annabeth what 'debarment' means and her whisper to him

"to exclude."

"Hey Grover?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Just out of curiousity, when was the last time you spoke with Thalia...or any of the Hunters?" I asked casually. Annabeth inhaled loudly, Percy looked uneasy and awkward,and Grover paled he stuttered a bit when saying

"U-uh... I d-don't really remember." He lied unconvincingly, I had the sudden urge to punch something when those words left his mouth, so I found a way out

"You know what? Forget I asked. I'm going to the Hermes cabin" I said as I walked out the door, I was inexplicably furious, I knew that if I didn't get out of there soon I would do some serious damage, and regret it later so I ran

"Bella! Wait!" Percy yelled after me with Annabeth trailing behind him I was fuming I felt a sense of betrayal and anger

but regardless I stopped

"What?"

"Look we're sorry we should've told you about Thalia." Percy apologized

_Yeah, you should have _I thought

"We just thought you-"

I stopped him "Look guys, I'm not mad" I lied "I just need to see the Stoll's"

"I'll come with you." Annabeth volunteered

"No, I'm okay, really" I faked a smile and made my way to Cabin 11

"See you later, then" Percy called and I waved goodbye at them from over my shoulder

**...**

I raised my hand to the door of The Hermes Cabin

'knock, knock, knock' I heard a shuffle on the other side of the door, laughter, and then a hushed whisper

"Shhh sssshhh, Travis you answer!" More laughter, I watched the doorknob turn slowly and the door opened revealing Travis Stoll's face. His expression immediately changed from jocose to unequivocal horror, his eyes widened in shock instantly upon seeing me.

"Travis? Are you alright?" I asked

"Uh, yeah" he said closing the door and stepping out onto the porch "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Washington?" he added conversationally

"Yes, but... stuff... can I come in or what?"

"Or what.I don't think you want to come in."

"Do I want to know why?

"Probably not, unless you want to be bombarded by cockaroaches." At that I took a step away from him

"Anyway,did you need something?" he asked

"I believe you owe me a favor. I require your hacking skills" I said pulling out my flashdrive from my back pocket and handing it to him

"I owe you a favor?"

"Yes, Annabeth, Spiders... in her bed. Ring a bell?" I asked remembering the time Conner and Travis tried pranking my sister and I saved them from the wrath that is Annabeth

"Oh yeah that time she almost killed know I've decided I like you better than her."

"Gee, thanks." I said faking being flattered. He nodded

"So, what do you want me to do?" he asked examining the drive

"Find everything you can on this family, I already got the basics in Document A. Alright?"

He nodded"Wait, everything?" he asked

_"Everything." _ I confirmed

"You know, usually I'd ask why but for you I'll butt out."

"Thanks. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody about this."

"Can I tell Conner?"

I thought about it "Okay, but just Conner no one else."

"Sounds like a fair deal. one question though, What do you mean when you say 'basics'?"

"I mean like names, occupations, schools, numbers, addresses, etcetera, etcetera."

"Gotcha"

"E-mail me everything, I'm going back with my dad tonight"

"Why?"

"I got school tomorrow, and I'm already dreading it."

"That sucks."

I sighed "It sure does. Well... bye" I said stepping off the porch and walking away

"Hey Bella."

"What?" I said turning to see Travis leaning on the door

"It's good to see you again."

"You too." I replied and headed back to to my cabin, finding solace in my bunk bed. I fell asleep almost instantly but not before I told Malcom to wake me before it gets dark.

**I know this isn't one of my best chapters, but please bare with me I will try for a better chapter next time. In the meantime though please review.**

**Also I need you guys to know that if it weren't for your reviews and continued support I probably would've given up on this story a long time ago.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Home Again

I'm sorry for the wait but I just want you to know that you guys are awesome for sticking with me and I read and appreciate every single review. I love you guys! -virtual hugs!-

Sorry if this chapter isn't what you expect but I wanted to ease Bella back into Forks before anything major happens, but don't worry it is coming soon!

Home Again

The stench of the Pegasus stables was rancid and unbearable. It hadn't been cleaned in weeks usually it would be Silena who kept the stables tidy but she was still in mourning. Annabeth said that she had stopped tending to the Pegasus since what had happened to Beckendorf and every once and a while someone would try and clean but lately no one has had the time thanks to the pending war. The Pegasus could clean themselves just not the stables so it wouldn't have been right of me to take a Pegasus and not clean up a bit. So on my trip back to Forks instead of taking a Pegasus like I normally would have I bought a ticket online and took the earliest flight out to Seattle. Immediately upon landing I called a car service to take me home and I sat waiting on the curb for fifteen minutes until the small blue service car showed up. A small kind looking old man stuck his head out the window and asked with a small smile

"Anyone call for a ride?"

"That would be me." I said as I got up to open the door. He got out to help me put my luggage in the trunk, but I kept my backpack on me. I sat in the back seat, the heater was blowing right in my face, there hung a pine tree air freshener from the front mirror. When I gave him my home address he stared at me for a while and then he said

"Would you mind putting on your seatbelt, dear. I like to drive safe, you know."

"Oh, of course." I said smiling apologetically, as soon as the seatbelt clicked he took off.

"You have beautiful eyes." he complimented.

"Thank you." I said sincerely

"I bet you get that a lot, don't you, with eyes as grey as yours."

"Sometimes" I said, he smiled at me through the mirror

"You are also extraordinarily beautiful, did you know?" he said, at this I felt the color rise up in my face "It's strange because it's subtle yet obvious." He contemplated this

"Thank you?" I was starting to doubt this man's sanity.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella." I answered him quickly. I had no idea why I told him my full name, usually I ask people to call me Bella but for him it just seemed appropriate

_"Ah! La Bella Italiana!"_ he sounded excited, I gathered he was Italian

"Oh, no, I'm not Italian." I corrected him

"_Mi dispiace_, I'm sorry, I just thought...well enough, I believe your name means 'devoted to God' are you devoted to God, Isabella?"

"I suppose I am." I said thinking about my mother and the other gods of Olympus

"It's nice to see young people in religion now-a-days, it is so rare."

"Yes."

"You know you remind me of my own daughter Anna Maria." he said taking out a photo out from the compartment and passing it to me. The girl in the picture was smiling proudly holding a diploma in her hands dressed in a graduation cap and gown, she had her father's sparkling green eyes and long dark hair.

"She's very pretty." I said passing back the picture to him

"Thank you. " he said putting away the picture.

"Here we are." he announced pulling up to the front of Charlie's house

"Home." I said to myself

_"A ogni uccello il suo nido è bello."_ said the driver

"What's that?" I asked confusedly

"It means 'To every bird, his own nest is beautiful' or for Americans 'there is no place like home'."

"Yes, there is in fact no place like home."

"Thank you for the ride... uh... I'm sorry what your name was?" He smiled at me kindly as he spoke

"You can just call me Leó ."

"Well thanks Leó." After having paid for my ride home I tipped him and walked inside.

...

I walked up to my bedroom, dropped my luggage on the floor and collapsed on my bed my eyelids were heavy with exhaustion. I kicked off my shoes; I didn't even bother getting under the sheets, and closed my eyes to get some sleep. My rest was short lived even though I was tired of mind and body, I could not allow myself to sleep just yet. I pulled my laptop out from under my bed (which is where I keep it) and I logged onto my email. I went into my inbox and read the dreaded tiny blue letters that spelled out: "NO NEW MAIL". Travis's information couldn't get to me sooner, How could I live in a town over run by vampires and not now everything I need to know? All I know is Travis's information better be amazing. I rubbed my eyes, the clock read 9 o'clock, and Charlie wasn't home yet. I thought that since it is Sunday he's probably out fishing in LaPush. I stared down my reflection in the mirror of my bathroom I looked horrible, not having slept in sixteen hours, it was perfectly understandable. My complexion was pale and colorless, more so than usual, my hair was frizzing up, most of it had come out of its plait and I had dark circles under my sunken grey eyes I couldn't really see the beauty the driver was talking about, I was a mess. After having brushed my hair and teeth I decided to take a long shower. The hot water steamed up the bathroom mirror, I scrubbed my face with soap and the scolding hot water relaxed my muscles but I eventually turned the cold water on when it got too hot. I towel dried my hair because if I blow dry it'll just get really big and obnoxious I then put on my old camp T-shirt and my favorite pair of sweatpants and went to sleep.

...

I was awakened at Four Thirty in the morning by my alarm; I jumped out of my bed and shut off the annoying beeping. I again went to check my email and- nothing. I rushed into my bathroom I messed up my hair some more, then I got my blow dryer and blew hot air all over my face, neck, stomach, back, and chest. I was sweating but I did this until I heard Charlie's alarm go off I shut off the blow dryer and put it away. I quickly grabbed my sheets and ran down the stairs and laid them on the couch, I grabbed the Kleenex box and crumpled a bunch of tissues and threw them in the trash bin I then rubbed my nose until it went red and sat up on the couch and waited. I could hear my dad bustling upstairs going about his morning routine, and I sat waiting, preparing my lie.

...

When I heard my dad coming down the stairs I rubbed my nose once more and hid myself in my covers.

"Bella? Why aren't you in your bed?" Charlie asked concerned

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you in your bed? Are you feeling alright?" He asked feeling my forehead "My God, Bella, your burning up!" He said ripping off my sheets "You cannot go to school. Do you understand me?" I nodded.

"It was too cold upstairs so I came down here, but as it turns out it's not any better." I made my voice croak slightly as I spoke and break near the end, to make it more convincing. He went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and handed me two small blue tablets in one hand and the water in the other "Take this." he said

"Uh, okay" I thought I really shouldn't take pills, I wasn't even sick, but I couldn't let Charlie find out. I popped the pills in my mouth and took a sip of water, but before the pills could go down I stashed them under my tongue. He felt my forehead one last time

"I have to go to work, are you going to be okay on your own?" he asked. I nodded. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I have to go, take care of you and lock both of the doors, and get plenty of rest, alright." I nodded again "Just... get better okay?"

"Kay, I'll try." I said, the tablets were starting to dissolve and I could taste the bitter medicine. He kissed my forehead said goodbye and closed the door behind him. As soon as I heard the car pull out of the drive way I spit out the pills in my hand and got up to throw them away. I poured myself a glass of juice and went to lock the doors as I was instructed. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for having tricked Charlie, and it was so... easy. He was really worried but I would have to make it up to him later, I had some research to do.

PLEASE! Please Review! : D


End file.
